Memories
by Daho Kitsune
Summary: This is a story about Kurama's past before he became a human and before Kuronue was killed. It's my first fic, so be nice. FINISHED! Sex version is found at adultfanfiction under the name Daho Kitsune.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note: **This is my first fic ever, although I have been thinking up stories for a couple years . If you find it horrible please don't flame me! This fic may contain shuonen-ai, so if you can't stand gayism then don't read, I don't think it will be that extreme. This fic also takes place some 50? years before Kurama becomes human.

**Disclaimer:** I (unfortunately) don't own any part of YYH sob. It's a shame that I can't at least own a part of Kurama...(nothing hentai here!). I did get some idea for this fic from a part of another fic (Gift of an Unusual Nature) but im only gonna use that one little part Not gonna tell! U gotta read to find out!

**Memories**

**by: Kitsune**

Chap1

It was another typical day in the Makai. Another lesser noble just lost his most prized possession. Yoko Kurama and Kuronue were at their favorite tavern about 20 miles away in Arcadia. The Red Dog was a typical shabby wooden bar, but it was like a second home to the King of Thieves and his band.

"Haha! Another full house! Looks like I get all the booty again!", shouted Kuronue. "Oi, Fox! Wanna take a shot?"

Kurama was at the bar counter having his second glass of beer. And flirting with Zina, the barmaid. Again.

"I'm not much of a card player to tell you the truth..."

"O, c'mon, you're just pissed cuz you never win..."

burned "Yes, I'm a bad player...now will you leave me alone!"

Kuronue shrugged off his snappy remark and went over to sit by him. He noticed that the silver fox has been really grumpy lately, almost the opposite of his usually cool attitude. _I hope it isn't serious, we have another robbery planned tomorrow._ Ever since Kurama left Kara, he's been sneaking off to gods' knows where and coming back pissed all the time. He would always hide his reasons and try to act normal. Which was quite easy for him to do when he was sober, but when he starts downing the beer, watch out. Everyone noticed, but no one has said a word.

"Soooo...eh, what's the matter with you today?"

"Nothing..."

_Hmmm...typical response..._

"Ah..."

Kuronue just sat there in silence. Or as silent as can possibly be, the rest of the gang was shouting over the poker game that was going on in the nearby table. Apparently Fedi just won two games in a row. Kuronue looked over at the table and started thinking about what was the matter with Kurama. _The gang can't be the problem. _Usually Fedi was always pulling stupid pranks on him and Kurama, _like that one dead lover in bed thing, that totally freaked me out. But we got used to it...so it can't be him._ Arnor, Solof and Ukain usually just sat in the background, not involving themselves in many events. _Although they all enjoy poker...and they're pretty good too...but that's not the problem either heh We always joked that since Kurama got all the girls, he doesn't win any of the games in order to balance things out. Yomi? Naw, he's dead, Fox got rid of him good._

The night trailed on, without any answer...

_WHY THE HELL WOULD I CARE! WHY SHOULD I GIVE A SHIT, ITS YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!_

_uhh...damned bitch...why the hell do I even try..._

Kurama woke up and pondered the argument he and Kara had a while ago. Careful not to wake up Kuronue, he stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air, and maybe breakfast. A throbbing headache, mostly due from all the beer he drank, was compelling him to the cold spring on the side of his cave. As Kurama lowered himself to the water, he felt himself get jerked forward and landed face first into the spring. He shook his head and looked up, facing a smiling Kuronue.

"Ohayo, sleeping beauty...feeling better today?"

"I was, until you pushed me in. I'm gonna have to get revenge now!"

Laughing, he wrestled Kuronue into the water and gave him a couple playful punches in his hard stomach. Kuronue retaliatedby biting his shoulder and they went on like this for a couple more minutes, until Kurama finally got tired. They dried themselves off and ran off towards the woods to catch some food.

sigh _Why doesn't Kara even care? Her and her dumbass father. Its not just my fault, and it certainly isn't their fault, they don't deserve to be caught up in all this..._

"Oi! HEELLLOOOO!_"_

Kurama jumped at the shout.

"Kuronue! What the hell was that for!"

"I just wanted to see what would happen if I did that"

grumble "Well, now you know that I kill people who do that to me.."

"Heh, just try to kill me Fox"

Kurama ignored that comment and looked toward the horizon. The sun was below, causing the surrounding sky to glow pink and purple, then merge into dark blue. Kurama and Kuronue were sitting on a mountain ledge overlooking the forest, going down towards the never-ending horizon.

"Kuronue..."

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever...done something that you thought you would regret...but never did?"

Bewildered, Kuronue looked at Kurama, and was startled by his expression. His eyes were all watery and their were faint tear lines down his face.

"Kurama...whats going on?"

Without a word, Kurama threw himself into Kuronue's arms and started sobbing. Not understanding anything, Kuronue just held him in a hug and let him cry himself out.

whistling _Ah, what a fine day. Too bad the bloody Fox had to make us go to another noble's castle...gave me nightmares, that one did..._

"Uh, Fedi, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothin, nothin at all mate! heh.."

"Knowin ya, I'm not so sure..."

Fedi ran off before Solof could give him another lecture. _Heh, knowin him the bloody bloke is probably rackin his tiny head tryin to figure out my latest prank. Well he ain't gonna guess, its gonna be too good this time._ As Fedi set off to carry out his latest evil-doing Arnor and Ukain stopped him and discussed about what happened in the nearby town.

"Bloody hell! How the hell did that happen?"

Arnor and Ukain just looked at each other. sigh _Should I (Arnor) even bother explainin?_

(Ukain)"Ya mean you didn't know? Craps man, that was all over the papers.."

Fedi just shook his head.

"So who was the bastard that started this whole thing?"

(Ukain) "Thats the thing, no one has a clue bout who did this...suspect number one is Inar though..."

(Fedi) "Bloody Hell! Kara's father did this! But he's the county governor!"

(Arnor) "That's not the worst of it. It seems that he set fire to his own daughter's house first. Seems he was tryin to get rid of her cuz he disowned her..."

"Bloody Hell! (I bet you all figured out by now he's a British demon) Why the hell did he disown her?"

(Ukain) "She slept with someone else though she was engaged. She's a real slut ya know...what else do you expect from a female youko..."

Ukain continued his explanation of Kara and Inar's relationship until Fedi and Arnor felt like they were related to the youko governor and his daughter.

(Arnor)"Hmm...Kara dated Kurama once right? Does he know about this?

"I highly doubt the bloody bastard would even give a damn. Y'all know how shitty his time with the bitch was..."

Kuronue appeared and ran up to them.

"Oi! Any of you guys seen Kurama?

They all shook their heads.

"Damn! He's gone for two days straight and I can't get a hold of him anywhere!"

He stormed off, leaving the three wondering if "something" was going on with those two.

"Reckon Kurama's tricked him to going in his bed..."

Laughing, Fedi scampered away to avoid Arnor's punches and shouts of him being a pervert.

sobbing uncontrollably _Oh Inari...why...they didn't deserve it...they didn't need to die! WHY!...THAT GODDAMN BITCH! ITS ALL HER FAULT!..._

_A_ll alone by the bank of a secluded spring laid Kurama. Sobbing and covered in blood. And burns.

Kurama woke up the next morning, confused and alone. _What am I doing here? What happened to me?_ The shock from the memory of three nights ago caused tears to form again. _Why the hell did it have to happen...why?..._Kurama started crying again as he recalled the horrible event that happened during the fire. He was just had a shouting match (again) with Kara and went back to the garden when it started. _Smoke was everywhere...I couldn't see a thing except shadows running...running from something...the attackers maybe...then I was grabbed from behind and thrown into a large cage...I was trapped. I could hear their screams..._His tears began flowing uncontrollably. _I heard their screams...and I couldn't do anything about it! _sobbing

Kuronue was just walking through the woods when he heard someone crying nearby. _What the hell?_ He was completely taken aback by the sight of Kurama, sobbing, with burns and blood all over his body and torn clothes.

"Shit, Kurama what the hell happened to you!"

At the sound of Kuronue's voice, Kurama stopped crying and looked up. His usually clean, beautiful face was dirty from smoke and tears. Kurama threw himself into Kuronue's embrace and resumed his task.

"I-I failed...I couldn't save them! They're all dead because of me! Little Yana...Ruki..Rin...they're all dead..."

"Kurama, what are you talking about!"

"The fire...at the village...there was smoke. Lots of smoke...I couldn't see a thing..."

Kurama stopped crying so hard and Kuronue started dressing his wounds. Several moments of silence passed before Kuronue asked that question again.

"Kurama, can you please tell me how you got these burns?"

Kurama looked at him and sighed. This was going to be a hard topic to discuss. He didn't want to revisit that moment. He wanted to forget it. Forever.

"You were at the village, weren't you?"

Kurama nodded.

"What! What the hell were you doing over there! Were you over there because of Kara?"

Kurama remained silent. He refused to look into Kuronue's eyes.

"Kurama! Answer me! KURAMA!"

Kurama stood up and started walking away, ignoring Kuronue's orders.

"That's it, I've had it with your fucking attitude the past couple days! If you're not gonna answer me willingly then I have no choice!"

Kuronue jumped in front of Kurama to block him and then lunged, pushing Kurama into the moist soil. Kurama tried to push him off but he was too weak. Kuronue pinned his arms to the ground and delivered a crushing blow to Kurama's head. As he laid unconscious on the ground Kuronue picked him up and carried him to a nearby cave.

Kuronue placed the limp Kurama onto a futon in a dark cave by the springs. He walked over to the entrance and started a fire. Then he walked back to Kurama and looked into his face. _What are you trying to hide? It must have something to do with Kara._ Kuronue took out his pendent and placed it onto Kurama's forehead. Then Kuronue went inside Kurama's memories and slowly learned about the truth behind that fateful day. And what he found was beyond anything he could imagine.

_Kurama was running through a forest. It was before sunrise and he was carrying several fat rabbits. After a while the forest began to thin out until he came to the entrance of the village. Quietly, so as to not wake the villagers, he walked down the foggy main street until he came to a large hut on the right. He went around to the back and unlocked the door. After getting the rusty lock to open he went into the kitchen and placed the rabbits on the table. Then he went upstairs to the bedrooms and went into the second door on the right. Inside were 7 small beds, each holding a small lump covered with bedsheets. Kurama went to the bed by the sole window and shook its occupant. _

_rubs eyes Huh? Daddy? You're back! hugs Kurama_

_chuckles softly Of course Yana. You know I wouldn't leave you alone forever with your nasty mother. _

_As sunbeams started streaming into the window, the other bed occupants stirred awake and yawned. When they saw Kurama, they ran to his outstretched arms. thump thump thump_

_Grr...great, here comes the bitch..._

_A female fox youkai open the door to the children's room. She was tall and slender, with willowy legs. Her long, thick, dark brown hair fell over her shoulders and down her back. Her large eyes were dark brown, which were clouded by tiredness and disgust. _

_sigh so you're here...great, just don't try to piss me off today..._

_Yoko glared at her._

_Well, I don't think I can make that promise now can I? Considering how incompetent you are as a mother..._

_Kara merely glared back at him with her lips pressed together. She told the children to get dressed and get started on the chores. Then she turned away and went back into her room. _

_thinking what a bitch...makes her kids work all day while she sleeps and never let them do their own thing...makes me want to throw up..._

_Kurama helped them get dressed quick and he went downstairs to the kitchen. He put the already prepared rabbits into the oven and cooked them for 40 minutes. After Yana and the others finished their breakfast, they went throughout the house to gather laundry and wash them. _

_Hey, how about we just skip the chores and go out to the fields? I'll teach you how to hunt..._

_Ruki looked at him with a mixture of fear and uncertainty._

_B-but...mother will get mad...and she's real mean when she's mad..._

_Kurama chuckled._

_What did I say earlier? I'm not gonna leave you alone with her, don't worry, she won't lay a finger on you as long as I'm around. C'mon, lets go!_

_Meanwhile, Kara was watching them from her bedroom window. Seeing them head towards the fields, she sent a mind link to Inar._

_It's time._

_Hahahaha! You can't catch me!_

_Yana and the kits were all chasing Kurama around the field. His long legs kept them just slightly out of their reach, just enough to keep encouraging them to run more. His bushy tail kept bobbing up and down, carefully avoiding their little hands. Finally getting tired, Kurama slowed down and allowed them to "attack" him._

_Oh! Ow! Hey, pick on somebody your own size!_

_The kits were giggling and kept jumping on him until he became "unconscious"._

_looks at him Daddy? You're not dead...are you?_

_Kurama stayed as still as a rock._

_starting to become worried Daddy?_

_RAHH! Hahahaha..._

_They all attacked him again, but they didn't hurt him so badly._

_laughing You guys are so mean..._

_Nuh-uh!jumps on him again_

_OW! Ok ok, I get it..._

_They laid in the tall grass, watching the clouds go slowly by. Kurama felt himself getting drowsy. He soon drift off to sleep._

_ugh...ow, why does my head hurt?...hm..everything's foggy...and where's the smoke coming from?..._

_While Kurama was trying to wake himself up he heard screams coming from nearby. _

_What the...Holy Shit! Where are the kits!_

_Kurama tried to get up but he soon discovered that he was locked in a strong metal cage. Frantically, he looked around for the source of the screams and saw fires burning most of the village. People were running everywhere from what seemed to be police officers attacking the villagers. Kurama couldn't find a sign of Yana or the others anywhere._

_Yana! Rin! Where are you!_

_He shook the bars of his cage violently but they wouldn't budge. He couldn't find any of his seeds in his hair and he still didn't see any sign of his kits. _

_growls Yana! Where are you! _

_Hearing a squeal from his right he turned and saw three kits on the ground. With their bodies cut into pieces. Kurama couldn't move. Inar was above the dead kits, drowning the other three. He was laughing as he mercilessly held the last kit under the water, until she stopped thrashing and became still. _

_Wha...what...no...NO!_

_Kurama found himself laying in a field. The air was still and everything was quiet. Rubble laid_

_everywhere. Traces of smoke still flowed in the air, and it was dawning. _

_ohh...why is my body so sore...where am I..._

_Then the memory of last night seized him. Kurama sat up with some difficulty and looked around. It wasn't a nightmare. Seeing the dead kits Kurama crawled over to their corpses and wept. _

_No...no...Inari...why...why did this happen...they didn't do anything...why didn't they kill me instead...why!_

_He remembered how he just exploded and destroyed everything in his sight. Plants everywhere began attacking people, villagers and police. Kurama gently picked up his dead children and carried them to the forest, to a place where they went to play, to hunt. A place of memories. There Kurama buried them under a beautiful rose bush. Then his plants formed a permanent wall around the area, so that they may never be disturbed. Kurama walked away, never to return to this place of nightmares. _

_Inar: damn, he destroyed everything, how the hell did he get so powerful all of a sudden?_

_Inar managed to escape Kurama's sudden attack, with serious injuries. Kara was healing him at the Cariama Manor (Inar's palace, so to speak)_

_Inar: Ow! Dammit, that stings!_

_Kara: Hmph, it was your idea in the first place, not mine._

_Heh, well now we got those bastard kits out of the way, you can marry the Lord of the Western Lands without a problem._

_But what about Kurama? Won't he try to attack? Or at least tell what happened?_

_Don't you worry, its gonna hurt so bad, he ain't gonna wanna talk about it, he's gonna want to forget. Now after your done with the bandaging, go get me the papers. We're gonna arrange this marriage properly. _

Kuronue jerked himself out of the youko's subconsience and was panting. He couldn't

believe what had happened to his best friend so recently. His face seemed so peaceful now, when he was asleep. When he saw Kurama just blow up like that...that scared him the most. _I've never seen him get so angry all of a sudden. Even in the worst situations I've been on with him, he always kept his cool. He must have loved them, those children._ The word love felt a strange way to describe the youko's feelings. He never seen or heard him love anyone before. _I'm so sorry Kurama. _Kuronue looked at Kurama's face, so beautiful in the firelight. He kept looking at him, and his sensual lips. They kept coming closer, until Kuronue leaned over him, and closed the gap between their faces.

_Hmmm...wait...wha...where am I?..._

Kurama woke up to two sky blue eyes right above him.

"Kuro? Where am I?"

"We're in a cave. Kurama...I know what happened...I'm so sorry.."

Kurama didn't give an answer. He attempted to stand up, and noticed that his wounds were healed. Kuronue helped him stand though. Kurama didn't look at him. He didn't want Kuronue to know what happened, he didn't want him to ever know. He didn't want to answer any questions, he didn't want to do anything that could bring him back to that horrible day.

Kurama walked out of the cave, leaving Kuronue behind.

"Fox? Hey, Fox...look, I know you're mad at me. I'm sorry, but I had to find out why you were acting so depressed. I was worried about you"

Kurama stopped. He turned around to face Kuronue.

"I don't want to say another word about it. Don't talk to me right now"

He then resumed walking away. Kuronue went up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him. Kurama, becoming pissed, tried pushing Kuronue away, but Kuronue just blocked him and seized him in a desperate kiss.

"K..Kuro...what are you doing.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Kuronue finally released Kurama after their passionate kiss. Kurama was still weak from the other day and his legs couldn't hold him up anymore. Kuronue gently held him and laid him back down on the futon. Kurama closed his eyes as Kuronue kissed him gently again. He waited a long time to express his feelings to the silver youko. Kurama was just now finding out about his friend's secret love for him, and he was speechless.

"Kurama...you realize that I love you...", he said in a breathless whisper. "I've loved you for a long time now"

"Kuro...why now? Why couldn't you have told me before? Before...what happened"

"I'm sorry. I held it in for so long...and seeing you like this, I just couldn't keep it in any longer"

Kurama thinking _Shit...he's going to be expecting a response...why the hell does he have to bring it up now? _Kurama sat up and looked away from Kuronue. _He's my best friend...I did notice that he got a little...quieter around me..but I never thought that he was in love with me. Do I love him?...Oh fuck this, I don't care anymore._

Kurama turned to look at Kuronue. Kuronue could feel his eyes, they seemed to be burrowing through him. Kurama looked at him for a second before leaning in to give him a tender kiss. He pushed their bodies closer together as they embraced. Kuronue eagerly accepted this sudden turn of affections. He was pushed back on the futon roughly by Kurama. _Ow! Dammit, don't crush my wings! _Their bodies were getting hot, and Kurama undid Kuronue's vest, exposing his muscular chest. Kurama started kissing down his neck, and moving towards his chest. Kuronue cried out as he felt Kurama brush past his nipples. The pressure became too much to bear.

"Please...Kurama...take me now!"

He let himself go in a whirlpool of ecstasy.

"Ah..ah...aaaahhhh!"

_Hmmm...so warm and soft...am I dreaming?_

Kuronue's hands were touching something warm. His face was buried in a soft material. And whatever he was sleeping on, it was alive. Startled, he snapped open his eyes, only to reveal a sleeping Kurama underneath.

_Oh...it's just him..._

Kurama looked so peaceful, as if nothing bad has ever happened to him. He looked like a sleeping baby. Kuronue reached down and touched his cheek. _So soft. _Kurama's head moved slightly at his touch. He opened his eyes and looked at Kuronue.

"Hey Kuro..."

_Damn! It wasn't a dream! _Kuronue smiled at the thought.

"Hey Fox, want some breakfast?"

Kurama slowly sat up and gave him a light kiss. Kuronue loved the taste of his lips. _Ok, I'll take that as a yes then. _Kuronue got up and headed toward the cave entrance.

"Wait right here Fox, I'm gonna go catch something good"

Then he left.

"Hmmm...the pit's all set...and so is that...hm...It's all good! Now just godda get Arnor to walk his jolly ass over here...bloody bastard won't know what hit him! Heh"

Fedi started walking away from his prank. He was about 10 feet away when he heard a huge crash from behind him.

_Bloody Hell! What the hell was that?_

"Dammit Fedi! What the hell was this for!"

Fedi looked over the edge of the pit. There was Arnor all tangled up in the vines at the bottom. He was glaring death at Fedi with all his might.

"H-Hey Arnor!...Whatcha doin down there?"

_That was easy..._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING DOWN HERE! YOU ARE SO DEAD! ONCE I GET OUTTA THIS FRICKEN HOLE I'M GONNA PUT YOU THROUGH THE SEVEN HELLS! ARGHH!"

chuckles _What a temper..._

"You sound a little mad Arnor...something wrong?"

"GET ME OUTTA HERE YOU BASTARD! THERE'S A HUGE ASS SPIDER DOWN HERE!"

_Yep, everything's going as planned hehe_

"You know, I really would like to help ya out mate, but I just remembered I had an appointment to get my hair done and I'm late for it. Bye!"

Then Fedi ran off as fast as he could and disappeared. And Arnor was still stuck in the pit fighting the spider.

_Damn...where the hell are they all?_

Kuronue was looking for breakfast, and he knew how much Kurama loved the fleshy

meat of a Makai rabbit, but he was unsuccessful in hunting them. He spent an hour looking for them, with no avail.

_Oh well...some other time perhaps.._

Kuronue decided to just pick some fresh fruit from a juniper tree and get the rabbit for supper instead.

_I'll just explain to him that they weren't plentiful today..._

Kuronue whistled as he headed back towards their cave.

_Our cave? Ok kuro, slow down. It's too soon for anything like that...he probably doesn't really want me as a lover anyway...he was just upset...and needed comfort last night...that's all..._

Kuronue's smile started to fade off his face as he walked back to the cave.

Ukain was busy practicing his nunchuku kata in a field when he noticed Fedi running past.

_Whats da little idiot done now?_

"Fedi! Where'd ya think yar goin?"

Fedi stopped himself a little too quickly at the shout, and did an accidental somersault.

"Eheheheh...how ya doin mate?"

"Get up off yar arse. What the hell are ya runnin so fast for anyhow? I don't see no one riding up yar ass...whatcha do this time?"

Fedi untangled himself and stood up.

"I kinda had a little run in with Arnor, mind lettin me continue on my little trip?"

Fedi attempted to take off again, but Ukain had a strong grip on his shirt. Fedi was dragged back and forced to face Ukain.

"What...did...you...do?"

_Wow...Bloke's sure is pissed...he can be bloody scary sometimes..._

"I just made a little hole and he fell in..."

Ukain gave him a puzzled look.

_Was that a double meaning statement?_

"Why are ya runnin then?"

_O shit...I'm caught now..._

"Ummm...there kinda was a big...spider at the bottom...and he was tangled up in vines..."

Ukain's face turned red. He yelled some incoherent phrases at Fedi's face, then forced him to show him where the pit was, so they could get Arnor out. And so Arnor could get a chance to kill Fedi.

Kurama was in the cave, getting himself dressed. His gauzy attire was too torn up and bloodied to be of much use again. The sheets that he and Kuronue slept on last night became a simple tunic and trousers. He used his plants to get fibers for thread. After he was done, he started up a fire for the food he hope Kuronue had by now.

stomach growls _Hope he brings back rabbit...or at least some bird meat..._

Kurama was doing his best not to think about those words Kuronue said to him last night. But the thoughts kept coming back.

"_I love you"? Did he really mean that? We've been together for so long...almost two centuries..and I don't ever remember him being with another person...I know he had slept with several people before we met, but never afterwards, not even for a one-night-stand. Every time I did sleep with someone, he always seemed disappointed for some reason..._

Kurama's face softened at the realization.

_He wanted me to choose him..._

"Hey Fox, I'm back!"

Kuronue sat down and placed the fruits in front of him.

"Sorry, I couldn't find a rabbit anywhere today..I'll look again later, to see if I can catch one for supper"

"...Thanks"

Kurama took a fruit, and went back to his thoughts. Kuronue had no idea what he was thinking about and started feeling a little anxious.

_I hope he's not mad at me for last night..I couldn't help it.._

"...Kuro"

"Yes Kurama?"

Kurama stopped eating the fruit and looked at Kuronue straight in the eye. His face still had that thoughtful expression.

"When you told me that you loved me...did you sincerely mean it?"

Without skipping a beat Kuronue replied, "Yes Kurama. I do love you"

Kurama nodded slightly.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to know"

Then he looked away and continued eating the fruit. He knew that Kuronue would be confused, and perhaps hurt from the lack of affection in return, and he didn't want to see it in his face.

_I'm sorry Kuro..I just don't feel the same towards you...yet..._

The two sat together in silence the rest of the breakfast. After Kurama was done, he got up and headed towards the front of the cave.

"Let's get the gang together Kuro, we have a big robbery planned today"

Kuronue stood up.

"Are you sure Kurama?"

"Yes"

Kuronue didn't say anymore and they walked out of the cave to start the day.

Meanwhile, Fedi was being punished for his last trick on Arnor.

"AHHHAHAHAAHHHA! S-S-STOP! I GIVE UP! I SWEAR! I'LL NEVER DO ANOTHER BLOODY PRANK AGAIN! AHAHAAA!"

(Ukain) "Naw, not buying it"

They were tickling him mercilessly in the field. Even when he was gasping for breath they still continued.

(Arnor) "Not so funny now, is it Fedi?"

"NOO! I SWEAR I'LL STOP! PLEASE!"

All the commotion they were making attracted the attention of Kurama and Kuronue.

"Let him go"

Ukain and Arnor obeyed Kurama's order and stood up, leaving a gasping Fedi sprawled on the ground.

"I know you may be having fun with the torture, but we have a job to do now"

Kurama walked off, and the rest of the gang followed. Ukain, having possess a strong sense of smell, noticed that Kuronue had a strong smell of sex on him.

_What the hell? Don't tell me he finally got a female..._

"Hey Kuronue, who'd ya sleep with last night?"

Kuronue was startled. He started worrying that the rest of the gang could smell Kurama's scent all over him.

_I hope they don't notice that it's him..._

"I didn't sleep with anyone last night..."

"Oh please, we can smell the bloody scent all over ya...who's da lady?"

"I'm serious, I didn't sleep with any girl..."

That got the attention of Arnor.

"So you slept with a male?"

_Oh shit...I'm cornered..._

"I don't want to talk about this now, we're almost at the castle"

Then Kuronue walked ahead of them and joined Kurama. The other three were starting to realize who the mystery person was. But none of them dared to say it out loud.

_Bloody hell...he got fucked by the fox...that outta have been interesting, heh..._

They walked the rest of the way in silence. After an hour of walking through the fields and forest, a large castle loomed in the horizon. They were going to steal the castle's secret weapon, the Orb of Mantua.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 

The gang reached the castle. Kurama surveyed the area around it. He silently pointed to the right, where there were lots of foliage for cover. Solof was already there, using his sword to flash a signal to Kurama. The coast was clear. Fedi went off towards the left, to prepare a distraction so the guards will not notice the rest of them, until they got the treasures. Arnor and Ukain went with Kurama and Kuronue towards Solof. Once they got to their destination, Solof flashed a signal to Fedi. He signaled back, and they waited for a few moments. All of a sudden a series of "BANG!"s came from Fedi's location, and the guards shouted and ran towards it. Solof went with Arnor and Ukain towards the now vulnerable front gate while Kurama and Kuronue went through a second story window. He and Kurama were going to find the Orb while the others grab the traditional items.

Kurama and Kuronue leapt into a spacious bedroom furnished with the finest items known on Earth. But they were not concerned about them. Kuronue looked out into the corridor outside the bedroom for any signs of life.

_No one here...good..._

Kuronue motioned with his hands to come and they went down the corridor and into the chambers below. They were not fooled by the seemingly harmless vault corridors, as the walls started shooting poisoned arrows wherever they stepped. They were sweating by the time they reached the end. It used all their acrobatic skill to avoid getting killed by the trap. But they could see that there were more traps ahead of them. Kurama and Kuronue looked a each other fora brief moment before they continued their mission. Attacks of all kinds came flying towards them from all sides. Finally they reached the secret underground room that contained the Orb of Mantua. But not unscathed. Kuronue's left wing was broken and drooped down, and his whole body was covered in scraps and cuts. Kurama had blood running down his face from a fist-sized rock that clipped him while in the corridors. He was also covered in cuts and bruises.

The Orb was laid on a cushion of fine white silk and velvet. Kurama and Kuronue approached it, checking for any other traps that may spring on them. They detected none. Kurama sighed with relief.

"We found it Kuro...we finally got to it"

"Yeah...how about we both grab it so we can get out of here?"

Kurama nodded, and they both placed their hands on it. But instead of the Orb leaving the cushion, a blinding white light radiated from it, and they were overcome with the sensation of sharp, burning pain.

"AAAHHHHH!"

The pain and the light stopped as soon as it started, but the Orb was gone.

_Shit! Where the hell did it go!_

The ground suddenly started shaking violently, and they mad a run for it. Kurama's plants broke a hole through the walls, and they struggled to get outside. Ukain, Arnor, Fedi, and Solof were outside.

(Arnor) "Hurry up! The castle's gonna fall!"

Kuronue freed himself and tried to get Kurama out. The castle was rapidly crumbling, and falling into the canyon below.

"Kurama come on! You gotta get out of there!"

"I'm stuck! I can't move!"

"Then unstuck yourself! You're gonna die if you don't get out!"

The ground beneath them was splitting, and breaking off. Kuronue stilled pulled at Kurama.

"C'mon! Get out!"

"Let go..."

"Wha-?"

Kurama pulled himself free from Kuronue's grip, and fell into the river far below.

"KURAMAAA!"

Kuronue was searching all along the river banks for any sign of his friend. He frantically moved every piece of rubble and called for him. The rest of the gang followed him, with heavy hearts.

(Solof) "He's dead Kuronue...you're not gonna find him.."

"SHUT UP! He's still alive, I know it!"

He continued his frantic search.

(Arnor) "But-"

(Solof) "No..let him be alone...he needs to accept it on his own.."

Ukain, Arnor, Fedi and Solof walked away.

Kuronue had been searching for hours among the rubble, and still no sign of Kurama. His heart already knew the truth, but he still refused to believe it. His face was wet from sobbing continuously but he ignored it. His body was exhausted but he still pushed it to keep searching. He wouldn't accept the fact that his best friend, the one whom he loved, was dead.

_He's not gonna be dead because of some stupid thieving mission! This is Kurama we're talking about! He can't die that easily...he just can't..._

Finally his body couldn't take it anymore, and he collapsed to the ground. His whole body ached. His eyes were having a hard time trying to focus, and his heart was in disbelief.

_Kurama...you didn't have to die...you're too beautiful to die...you bastard..._

Kuronue started sobbing, but his eyes couldn't produce anymore tears. His breathing was shallow. Kuronue realized he was dying.

_...figures...well Kurama...I guess we're going to be together again...soon..._

Kuronue was about to close his eyes and accept death, when a silver glint caught his eye.

_Kurama?..._

Kuronue lifted his head up slightly. A soggy figure laid still across the river.

_Kurama!_

It took all of Kuronue's strength to get himself to his knees. When he finally got himself to stand, he felt like he was going to faint from the effort.

_Kurama...I'm coming..._

Kuronue tried to walk, but he just fell to his knees again. His breathing was short and ragged, and he couldn't stand up again. He forced himself to crawl towards the edge of the river. It was shallow, and he thought he could make it through. He used a piece of rubble to keep afloat somewhat, and he slowly made his way across. His whole body was in extreme pain, but he forced himself to continue towards Kurama. When he finally got to him, he fell down next to him. A shaking hand felt for a pulse on his neck.

"Kurama...Kurama, I'm here...answer me..."

He could barely feel a pulse. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. Kuronue pushed himself above Kurama's chest, and let himself fall on top of him.

"AUGH!"

Kurama's eyes opened, and he started coughing up water and blood.

_Oh thank the gods...he's alive..._

"Ohh...Kuro..."

Kuronue laid his head on Kurama's chest and smiled wearyingly at him.

"Don't worry...we'll be fine...you'll be fine..."

Kurama looked at him, and placed his pendent in front of Kuronue's face.

"You left this...I went to get it..."

Kuronue stared at him in disbelief. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"D-damn it...Fox...you didn't...have to do that..."

Kurama closed his eyes and smiled. He and Kuronue were both nearly dead. He liked the warmth of Kuronue's face against his bare chest.

"Heh...I wanted to...I love you.."

Kuronue didn't hear those words though. He was deeply asleep. Kurama closed his eyes and welcomed the much needed sleep.

_Oww...gods my head hurts...my whole body hurts..._

Kuronue woke up and tried to make out his location. His vision was blurry for a few minutes. He realized that he was in the cave where the gang slept whenever they were in this area. He heard Fedi and Arnor fighting outside, and Ukain was trying to calm them down.

sigh _they're always at each other like that...dammit I got a headache..._

Kurama was sleeping soundly on the futon next to him, and Solof was checking the bandages.

(Solof) "You finally awake eh? You've been sleeping for 5 days straight...you over exerted yourself with your search.."

"But I was right...I found him..." coughs

(Solof) "Alright, you stay where you are, don't try to get up. You're still in bad shape"

Solof went out of the cave to fetch some medicinal herbs, leaving Kuronue with a sleeping Kurama. Kuronue looked over at him, and held his hand.

_Thank the gods...I don't know what I would do without you..._

Kurama stirred a little, and his eyes opened. He didn't know where he was, or why he was like this, until he looked over to Kuronue.

"Hey Fox...we've been sleeping for 5 days according to Solof..."

"Heh...I guess that little trip didn't go so well did it..."

Kuronue squeezed his hand and let go, but Kurama grabbed it back. Kuronue looked at him in surprise.

"Hey Kuro...I want to tell you..before they get back..."

"Fox...you need to rest..you can tell me later.."

"No, I want to tell you now...Kuro...I love you..."

Kuronue looked at him, stunned. _Oh gods...am I hearing him correctly?_

"Uh...come again?"

louder "I love you Kuronue...I've always have...but I just didn't realized it..."

_Omg omg omg..._ (heh, sounds kinda girlish ne?)

Kurama forced himself over Kuronue and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

_Oh gods...I'm the happiest male on Earth...the most beautiful being in the 3 worlds is in love with me! _

Kuronue's heart told him to jump, to shout, to celebrate, but he knew his body would not be able to handle doing that yet. He heard footsteps coming closer to the cave entrance, and Kurama went back to his original position. He closed his eyes and feigned sleep when Solof came in the door.

(Solof) "Those damn idiots don't know when to knock their shit off...nearly made me lose the medicine.."

Fedi and Arnor could still be heard fighting in the distance, although it sounded like Fedi was winning. Arnor was swearing curses from both his tribal language and Basic Demon language.

"Well...thats how we know they're still friends..."

"Gee ya think thats how friends act?"

"Yes..." (Remember when he and Kurama were fighting in Chap 1?)

Kuronue let Solof change his bandages, and clean his wounds. Kurama pretended to stir awake and feign drowsiness.

"You awake now? I gotta change your bandages after I'm done with this guy.."

Kurama glanced at Kuronue before speaking.

"Yeah..."

"Nice to know your still alive, I don't think the gang will survive without you commanding it...plus you ain't gotta trained youngster to take over..."

Kurama winced at that remark. The fire only happened a couple days ago, and the pain was still fresh. Kuronue glared at Solof, and he shut up, unaware of what he did. They fell back asleep after Solof was finished.

"Hah! I win again!"

The gang was at the Red Dog playing a round of Poker and drinking again. Kurama was with Kuronue at the bar table, while Arnor was causing Fedi to be in serious debt. Zina gave the two refills on their favorite beer, and they drank together in silence, watching the game, and the drama that goes with it, unfold. It has been two weeks since the fire, and the topic was starting to become stale. They were completely healed, hints of scars barely even showing. Solof took care of them well. For the past couple of days, Kuronue and Kurama were always together, and they kept running off into the forests at night. By now the rest of the gang knew that they were lovers, and they never missed an opportunity to make fun of them. But they never said it outright, it was always a subtle joke. Their slight fear of Kurama kept them from doing it. Fedi and Arnor would pretend to make out in their sight when they weren't fighting. Kurama and Kuronue just ignored it.

_Hm...this is nice...so relaxing..._

"Hey Fox...got any plans tonight?"

Kurama winked at him.

"What do you think? I have many plans tonight...and I'm sure they'll be extremely enjoyable"

Kuronue shuddered slightly in pleasure.

whispering "How about we get started on those 'plans' right now?"

Kurama nodded, and they both snuck out into the night. They didn't care about what anyone else thought. They went through so much together. They felt like they were meant to be together. They knew that it won't last forever though.

_But I'm gonna enjoy it while it lasts..._

**Owari**

Hello! It's your lovely author, DahoKitsune! I hope you have enjoyed this fic, I know I have . It was fun to write, and I hope to create more fics on Kurama and Kuronue in the future...(god I love those two! sigh). I wanted to get more detailed about their little "relations" moment in Chap 2, but I'm not a part of (though I plan to join it soon). And will not allow the mature content (I tested the rules enough with this fic XD). Please read my other stories, especially the one titled Daho, I need reviews for that one! Ja ne!

(I might add the sex to the story once I join thinks I should? Let me know )


End file.
